left4deadfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Полуночные всадники
«'Полуно́чные вса́дники'» ( ) — хард-рок-группа во вселенной Left 4 Dead, известная своими пиротехническими шоу, проводившимися во время концертов. В самой игре не появляются, кроме как на изображениях плакатов. Группа должна была выступать на стадионе «Пич-Пит» в парке развлечений «Шелестящие дубы», однако концерт был отменён из-за распространившейся инфекции. thumb|270px|Логотип группы Их песни могут быть воспроизведены на музыкальных автоматах в кампаниях «Приход», «Болотная лихорадка», «Переход» и «Жертва». Одно из граффити в последнем убежище кампании «Мрачный карнавал» гласит, что «Полуночные всадники» были эвакуированы одними из первых на вертолёте. Состав 175px175px175px175px Текущий состав * Окс «Барабанщик» (Ox «The Drummer») — ударные * Смитти «Пьяница» (Smitty «The Drinker») — вокал, ритм-гитара * Джейк «Любовник» (Jake «The Lover») — бас-гитара, клавишные, бэк-вокал * Дасти, «Скандалист» (Dusty «The Brawler») — соло-гитара, бэк-вокал Бывшие участники * Риггс Доннер (Riggs Donner) — бас-гитара (1983—1985; погиб) * Тад Доннер (Thad Donner) — бас-гитара (2009; участвовал только на одном концерте, который был посвящён годовщине смерти его отца, Риггса Доннера) История В 1983 году четыре молодых человека из Галвестона, штат Техас, с их хитовыми песнями и широкой поддержкой преданных поклонников стали популярнейшей группой в Америке. Она называлась Love Supply, они были отвратны, и в один судьбоносный день в 1983 году на концерте во время разогрева «Полуночные всадники» избили их на сцене так сильно, что те мгновенно стали знаменитыми. «Полуночные всадники» решили провести следующие два года в работе над первым альбомом, наслаждаясь небольшим временем вдали от центра внимания и отбывая срок от восьми до десяти лет за нападение при отягчающих обстоятельствах в федеральном исправительном учреждении в Форт-Уэрте. К счастью для поклонников «Всадников», они нечаянно никого не убили из Love Supply, и из-за переполненности в тюрьме все неубийцы были освобождены в январе 1985 года. Три месяца спустя группа выпускает альбом We’re Coming For You, Love Supply, после которого Love Supply ушла со сцены, и мантия величайшей Южной рок-супергруппы всех времён перешла к ним. В том же году, 3 октября, бас-гитарист Риггс Доннер трагически погиб в аварии на мотоцикле при поездке без шлема в свой любимый местный стрип-клуб The Sugar Bares, повредив каким-то образом все части своего скелета, кроме черепа, и был на время заменён Джейком Торном. В 1987 году «Полуночных всадников» попросили принять участие в детском благотворительном альбоме совместно с другими рокерами, но те отказались. В 1989 году написанная и исполненная на пианино временным участником группы Джейком Торном любовная баллада «This Man Loves You» (фактически посвящённая его умершему отцу) была выпущена в качестве B-side к синглу «Midnight Ride» из альбома Born Yesterday. Эта песня стала первым хитом группы. По сей день группа отказывается играть эту песню вживую. В 1993 году «Полуночные всадники» наконец-то получили долгожданное признание музыкальной индустрии, получив «Грэмми» за большое количество использованной пиротехники на одном концерте. Дасти рассказал журналу Guitar God причину, по которой группа не приняла участия в детском благотворительном альбоме в 1987 году, объяснив это тем, что благотворительность для детей делает их слабыми В 1998 году «Полуночные всадники» неохотно согласились участвовать в рождественском альбоме в обмен на то, что они не будут выполнять 30 тысяч часов общественных работ. Песня «All I Want for Christmas (is to Kick Your Ass)» была написана, записана и отправлена по почте менее чем за час. В настоящее время «Полуночные всадники» находятся в пути по их туру No Salvation в рамках продвижения только что выпущенного альбома величайших хитов High Heels and Brushed Steel. В Уэйнсборо, штат Оклахома, Дасти ударил журналиста ножом между рёбер, когда его спросили, почему он любит рак. Но журналист смог оправиться благодаря победителю конкурса сайта «Полуночных всадников» Дуэйну Томпсону, пожертвовавшему ему своё лёгкое в обмен на полную дискографию группы с автографом. В Батон-Руже, штат Луизиана, группа заменила Джейка сыном Риггса Доннера — Тэдом, чтобы отметить 24-ю годовщину смерти своего отца. Последним действием группы «Полуночные всадники» было решение не отменять свой концерт в «Шелестящих дубах», несмотря на вирус. Но когда парк был захвачен, они были вынуждены эвакуироваться. Дискография Согласно официальному сайту группы, «Полуночные всадники» выпустили более 23 альбомов. В настоящее время информация есть только о четырёх альбомах, трёх песнях и одном сингле. Ten Past Midnight # «Stay on That Mountain» We’re Coming For You, Love Supply (1985) Born Yesterday (1989) # «Midnight Ride» # «This Man Loves You» High Heels and Brushed Steel (2009) Диск 1 # «Midnght Ride» # «One Bad Man» # «3 AM (The Whiskey Song)» # «Chopper on the Road» # «On My Way to Houston» # «Stick It In Your Craw» # «All Tapped Out» # «Beer Batterin» # «Whiskey On Bourbon Street» # «Porkbelly Blues» # «Your Face (In My Fist)» # «Ain’t Got Nuthin'» # «Yankin' My Chain» # «Give Her Some Gas» (previously unreleased) # «Payday Blues» (previously unreleased) Диск 2 # «She Don’t Care» # «Just Knifed Some Guy» # «Drinkin' And Drivin' You Crazy» # «Save Me Some Sugar (This Won’t Take Long)» # «You Got Me In Stitches» # «Gunnin' For Galveston» # «Texas Hustler» # «Sunup Shakedown» # «Unmarked Envelope (Stuffed With Cash)» # «Longnecks and Short Shorts» # «Get Your Friends (I’ll Take Y’all On)» # «Cinderblock Blues» # «Glug Glug Thump Thump» # «Sleeping in the Yard» (previously unreleased) # «Up on Blocks» (previously unreleased) Синглы # «All I Want For Christmas (is to kick your ass)» (1998) Песни в игре Следующие песни могут быть воспроизведены либо на музыкальных автоматах, либо в финале «Мрачного карнавала» либо по радио в свадебной беседке в главе «Берег реки» кампании «Переход»: * «Midnight Ride» («Переход», «Мрачный карнавал», «Болотная лихорадка», «Приход», «Жертва») ** Имеет альтернативную версию «Midnight Tank», которая заменяет «Midnight Ride» при нападении танков в «Мрачном карнавале» * «One Bad Man» («Переход», «Мрачный карнавал», «Болотная лихорадка», «Приход», «Жертва») ** Если во время нападения танков в «Мрачном карнавале» играет «One Bad Man», то её заменит альтернативная версия — «One Bad Tank» * «Save Me Some Sugar (This Won’t Take Long)» («Переход», «Жертва») * «All I Want For Christmas (is to kick your ass)» («Жертва») Тур No Salvation * 1 сентября — Харвест, Техас * 2 сентября — Чёрная Гора, Техас * 3 сентября — Форт-Уэрт, Техас * 11 сентября — Ратерфорд, Оклахома * 17 сентября ― Уэйнсборо, Штат Оклахома * 18 сентября — Флоренция, Арканзас * 21 сентября — Лисбург, Арканзас * 27 сентября — Шривпорт, Луизиана * 3 октября ― Батон-Руж, Луизиана * 7 октября ― Корнелия, Джорджия * 8 октября — округ Гриффин, Джорджия (местонахождение «Шелестящих дубов») * 11 октября ― Рок-Хилл, Южная Каролина * 15 октября ― Галфпорт, Миссисипи * 18 октября ― Слокомб, Миссисипи * 31 октября ― Кливленд, Огайо Разное * Название «Полуночные всадники» могло быть вдохновлено песней «Midnight Rider» ( ) — южным рок-хитом группы Allman Brothers. * Соло-гитарист Дасти может быть отсылкой к Дасти Хиллу — басисту и вокалисту группы ZZ Top с похожей длинной бородой и также в солнцезащитных очках. Или же это отсылка к профессиональному рестлеру Дасти Роудсу, выходивший на ринг под прозвищем «Полуночный всадник». * Полуночный всадник — так называют того, кто посещает парк развлечений поздно вечером. ** Фактически это относится к выжившим в кампании «Мрачный карнавал». ** В игре существует достижение с таким же названием. * В расписании тура No Salvation название города Gulfport ( ) неверно написано как Gulf Port. ** Между тем город Слокомб находится не в Миссисипи, а в Алабаме. ** Кроме того, все перечисленные места с 1 по 21 сентября (помимо Форт-Уэрта, Техас) являются либо вымышленными, либо местами в других штатах. Все остальные места, начиная с Лисбурга, реальны (помимо вышеупомянутого Сколомба). * В редких случаях в конце первой главы кампании «Переход» можно увидеть проезжающий туристический автобус группы. * В песне «Save Me Some Sugar» на отрезке 2:09 — 2:14 можно услышать бессвязную строку. Если её воспроизвести в обратном порядке, можно услышать «Bill is Dead» ( ). Вероятно, это отсылка на погибшего выжившего Билла. Это также может являться отсылкой к легенде о смерти Пола Маккартни, о которой в песнях The Beatles содержатся многочисленные скрытые намёки. * Одна из строчек песни «One Bad Man» гласит: «I’m a half-ton son-of-a-gun with a suitcase full of pistols and money» ( ). В кампании «Переход» в одном из зданий есть комната, в которой находится открытый чемодан с пистолетами и долларовыми купюрами. Вероятно, это является отсылкой к песне. А если рядом с чемоданом пройдёт Тренер, то он пропоёт: «…полный чемодан пушек и бабла!». * Строчка песни «Save me some Sugar»: «The Bus is on the road, sweet Georgia fades away» ( ) отсылает, что группа, как и выжившие, покидает Джорджию. * Перед началом концерта в «Мрачном карнавале» Тренер может заметить (либо ему могут сказать Ник или Эллис), что «Полуночные всадники» используют фонограмму на концертах. ** В начале главы «Базарная площадь» Тренер заявляет, что всё ещё любит группу. Но когда выясняется, что они используют фонограмму, он, по всей видимости, теряет к ним симпатию. * На самом деле музыка группы была написана композитором Valve Майком Мораски, бывшим участником рок-группы Steel Pole Bath Tub. Сам Мораски играл на гитаре, клавишных и басу, певец Грег Дэйл обеспечил вокал, а перкуссионист Джейсон Редер выступил в качестве барабанщика. * В Dead Rising 2: Case Zero в кинотеатре Still Creek Movie Theater должна была выступать некая группа под названием Midnight Raiders, что, вероятно, является отсылкой на группу из Left 4 Dead 2. * В начале песни «Midnight Ride», воспроизведённой на музыкальном автомате, можно услышать четыре удара барабанных палочек. Но на концерте вместо них используется фраза: «One, two, three, four!». * На официальном сайте «Полуночных всадников» на странице с музыкальным видеоконкурсом «Save me some Sugar» присутствуют обычная и демо версии этой песни, но ссылка на последнюю скрыта и находится внизу на фоне (левее красного кирпича). У неё несколько иной текст, и она медленнее, чем игровая версия. * 22 октября 2010 года в официальном блоге L4D была размещена запись, в которой разработчики поинтересовалось у игроков, играли ли они когда-нибудь одну из двух песен группы, доступных в Rock Band. В следующем блоге выяснилось, что 38 % респондентов проголосовали за. * 6 мая 2011 года в официальном блоге L4D была размещена запись, в которой разработчики говорят о намерении создать загружаемое дополнение к Left 4 Dead 2 под названием «Midnight Riders» и, возможно, комикс, посвящённый ему. * Альбом Ten Past Midnight может быть отсылкой к песне «2 Minutes to Midnight» британской хеви-метал группы Iron Maiden. См. также * Официальный сайт группы * Канал группы на YouTube Примечания en:Midnight Riders es:Midnight Riders